


Against the Wall

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bottom Liam, Bottom Luke, Bribery, Guard Harry, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's the new prisoner who makes a deal with the prison guard, Harry. Which he soon realizes that maybe he's better off on his own for the next six months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/gifts).



Liam knew he was born with bad luck, but didn't want to believe it. Now, it was in his face, and laughing at him. Getting caught robbing a mansion once should've been enough for him, but he wanted to feel the rush again.

"Come on, Payne. We'll show you to your cell," the young officer said, taking a hold of Liam's right arm, and the back of his neck.

"Ow! I bruise easily," Liam whined, which made the two guards laugh.

"We don't care if you bruise easily, and the inmates could care less." The older guard laughed, and Liam felt as if he could cry.

"Now, here's your cell. I suggest you make friends with your cell mate, he's here for more time than you're serving," the younger guard said, roughly pushing Liam into the cell. 

"Put your arms through the slot so I can unlock your cuffs."

Doing as he was told, Liam stuck his hands out of the metal door that now restricted his freedom. Once out of the handcuffs, Liam turned to see who his cell mate was.

"Hey, you must be new here?" the guy asked nervously, and Liam realized that this guy was just as lanky as him.  
"Yeah, you?" Liam said, trying to keep his cool. So far, it was working, but Liam's real question was how long Liam was going to keep it up.

"Y-yes. I was placed in this unit about two weeks ago. I just turned eighteen, and I'm going to be here for the rest of my life," he admitted, earning a gasp from Liam.

"If you don't mind, what exactly did you do?" asked Liam, and the guy looked around nervously.

"I-I killed my family when I was sixteen. I feel awful about it, and I regret it every day," he said, looking Liam straight in the face.

His cold stare began to freak Liam out, but he now was trying his best not to show it.

"Oh, I'm Luke, by the way," he said, acting like he didn't just admit to killing his family.

"I'm Liam," he introduced, and Luke stood up.

After a few minutes of awkward staring, the young guard from earlier unlocked the door to their cell. 

Looking over at Luke, Liam took note that he looked even more nervous than before. He wasn't sure why the guard unlocked their cell door, and was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Come on Hemmings, you know the drill," he said, and Luke hurried towards the guard.

++++

Luke was nervous the moment he woke up, and it was obvious to everyone around him. It wasn't the prison itself that made him nervous; it was actually one guard in particular. The weaklings took safety with him, at a huge price. That once every other day they have sex with him, and it was Luke's turn again.

Luke heard that he was getting a new cell mate, which just added to his nervousness. Hoping that the guy wasn't a psycho, Luke grew more and more anxious about it.

When his new cell mate arrived, Luke decided to start a conversation with him, only because he realized the person was going to be as nervous as him.  
"Hey, you must be new here?" Luke asked, hoping the guy was nice. He could definitely tell that the new guy was nervous, but he was trying to pass it off like he wasn't. 

"Yeah, you?" 

Luke knew damn well that the guy was scared.

"Y-yes. I was placed in this unit about two weeks ago. I just turned twenty one, and I'm going to be here for the rest of my life." Luke admitted.

"If you don't mind, what exactly did you do?" he asked, and Luke blushed because of the new guy's question.

"I-I killed my family when I was sixteen. I feel awful about it, and I regret it every day," admitted Luke nervously, and he knew he scared him. In a way, he regretted telling him, but he had to. Or he was going to find out through gossip. "Oh, I'm Luke, by the way." he introduced himself, trying to make the situation better.

"I'm Liam.” The new guy smiled nervously, and that's when Luke stood up.

There was an awkward silence before they both heard footsteps. Knowing that it was his turn to please the younger guard, Luke started to panic. When the door unlocked, the guard called for Luke to follow.

++++

Taking Luke to his office, Officer Styles moved quickly. Once inside, he shut and locked the door.

"Officer Styles--" Luke was in the middle of saying, but Officer Styles cut him off by undoing his jumpsuit skillfully with one hand.

"What? Is my little slut too busy for me? I could just turn my back when the other inmates beat you up," Officer Styles threw in Luke's face.

"That is true. Sorry, sir." Luke looked down at his feet. Not wanting to look the officer in the face, but that wasn't good enough for Officer Styles.

"You look at me when you apologize. Now...take your jumpsuit off, and drop your boxers to your ankles. I want to see your ass." Officer Styles stated, and Luke did as he was told.

Pushing Luke's front against the wall, Officer Styles started to squeeze his ass. Whimpering, Luke felt pain shoot through his body, and he knew then that Officer Styles slapped his bare ass.

"You like when I spank you, Hemmings?" Officer Styles asked, once again, slapping Luke's pale ass.

"Yes, sir. I fucking love it," Luke whispered, not wanting to be loud. He was afraid of getting in trouble, but Officer Styles made it clear that they weren't going to get caught by anyone.

"I can see that you're worried, now stop worrying." Officer Styles snapped, causing Luke to flinch.  
Spitting on his finger, Officer Styles started to rub small circles against Luke's entrance. Letting out a moan, Luke tensed up automatically. That seemed to make Officer Styles angry.

"Don't tense up, or it's going to hurt," Officer Styles warned, and Luke nodded, instantly relaxing his body.  
Slipping his middle finger into Luke's ass, Officer Styles began to move it in and out at a slow pace. He wanted to make Luke beg him for more, and it seemed to be working.

"Sir, please..." Luke trailed off, and Officer Styles pulled his finger out, only to slap his ass.

Sliding his finger back into Luke, Officer Styles started thrusting it in and out. Moaning, Luke threw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, please, add another finger," Luke moaned, and Officer Styles did just that.

The feeling of two fingers in his ass was completely different, but it felt amazing. After the uncomfortable feeling subsided, he was putty in Officer Styles' hands.

"You like being my slut, Hemmings?" Officer Styles asked Luke.

"Mhm," Luke hummed in response to Officer Styles' question.

Pulling his fingers out of Luke, Officer Styles pulled down his pants. Pulling down his boxers next, Officer Styles turned Luke around roughly so he was facing him.

"You gonna suck my cock, and make it hard?" Officer Styles said, and Luke nodded before getting on his knees.  
Taking Officer Styles' length in his cold hand, Luke began stroking him. 

As it began to harden, Luke licked his lips before sucking on his tip. Licking circles against his tip, Luke was trying to take his sweet time. He knew it was going to drive Officer Styles insane, but he didn't care.

"Come on, Hemmings. We don't have all day," Officer Styles snapped, causing Luke to jump nervously.

Finally having enough of Luke's game, Officer Styles held his head in place. Roughly fucking Luke's mouth, Officer Styles felt the tip of his cock hit against the back of Luke's throat.

"Mm," Luke moaned, trying to breathe better.

"Oh, fuck. You wanna breathe?" Officer Styles moaned, looking down at Luke as he did his job. Pulling his cock out of Luke's mouth, Officer Styles let him breathe. "Up, get up!" he commanded Luke, and as soon as he was up, Officer Styles grabbed a hold of his hair.

"Now, I'm gonna finger you, are you okay with that?" Officer Styles asked, using his other hand to brush his long, brown hair out of his face.

"Yes, sir. It's okay with me," Luke answered, and that's when Officer Styles turned him around.

Still having his grip on Luke's neck, Officer Styles spat on his fingers. Lining his middle finger up with Luke's entrance, Officer Styles pushed it in with ease.

"Fuck," Luke gasped as Officer Styles let go of his neck. Once Luke caught his breath, Officer Styles wrapped his hand around his throat again.

"You like when I finger your ass like this?" Officer Styles asked, adding his second finger into Luke's tight ass.

"Yes, fuck, yes!" Luke moaned loudly, and in return, Officer Styles slapped his hand over Luke's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, I could get fired for this." Officer Styles snapped in a whisper tone of voice.

"Sorry, sir." Luke whimpered as Officer Styles pushed in a third finger.

"Yeah? You like when your slutty hole is stretched like this?" Officer Styles moaned into Luke's ear.

"Yes, sir!" Luke winced at the uncomfortable feeling, but it was starting to fade away.

"I'm going to fuck your ass now, understand?" he asked Luke, and Luke nodded to let him know he understood.

Pulling his fingers out of Luke, Officer Styles was quick to spit on his hands. Rubbing his spit onto his long shaft, and tip, Officer Styles pushed Luke against the wall.

Lining himself up, Officer Styles eased the head of his cock into Luke. He was tight, but he felt amazing on Officer Styles' cock.

"Fuck, you're so thick!" Luke gasped once Officer Styles was all the way in Luke.

"Shut up, I think someone's coming," Officer Styles said, instantly covering Luke's mouth.

As they waited for the footsteps to pass, Officer Styles waited until Luke was ready. Giving him a nod, Luke prepared himself for Officer Styles to fuck him.

"Be quiet, slut," he whispered into Luke's ear, and Luke nodded.  
Starting off slow, Officer Styles moved in and out of Luke. Choking him as he began to pick up speed, Officer Styles was making sure that no noise was going to be made by either of them.

"Fuck, you're super tight, Hemmings," he moaned, his thrusts growing sloppy.

"Fuck, right there," Luke moaned as he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on, come. I can tell you're close," Officer Styles stated, covering Luke's mouth again.

"I'm coming, sir," Luke moaned, gripping the wall the best he could. Letting one hand off the wall, and holding onto his shaft, Luke began stroking himself. Feeling his seed come out, and landing on his hand, Luke let out a small whimper.

"Oh fuck, get on your knees, Hemmings," demanded Officer Styles as he pulled out of Luke.

Getting on his knees, Luke was starting to get his breath back. As Officer Styles started to jerk off, Luke closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"I'm gonna come!" he moaned, getting closer to Luke's wide open mouth.  
Giving his tip one last squeeze, Officer Styles let out a groan as his seed shot into Luke's mouth.

"Fuck, that was nice," Officer Styles said, obviously out of breath. "Now, get dressed, and hurry up. I don't want inmates or other officers seeing us all messy."

Finally dressed, Officer Styles put the handcuffs back on Luke. Making sure the cost was clear, he led Luke back to his room.

"You tell no one, and I plan on speaking to your cell mate tomorrow in the morning," Officer Styles stated, and Luke nodded.

Finally inside, Officer Styles shut the door, and took off Luke's handcuffs.

"See ya. Remember, not a word to anyone," Officer Styles reminded Luke, and Luke nodded.

"Where did you go? You've been gone for an hour and a half?" Liam questioned, and Luke shrugged lazily.

"Eh, I was on kitchen duty. No big deal, really," Luke lied, and Liam nodded as if he believed him. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

With that, Luke fell asleep, and soon, Liam followed.


End file.
